Birthday Surprise
by ArAshiMitArAshi
Summary: Shikamaru loved Ino but she loved somebody else. The night on her birthday, she called him. Surprise! Shikamaru's POV. ONESHOT


Okay. First of all, I would like to tell you guys that **this story is 100 percent not mine**. I actually read this wonderful piece in a daily newspaper, and I was like, "Whoa! This story suits Shikamaru and Ino very well!" so I re-type the story, do some editions and publish it! Just wanna share the awesomeness of this story with you guys!!

This story is dedicated to **_tomboy14_**. Happy Belated Birthday! Sorry it's sooo laaate!!!

**Shikamaru x Ino. Back off if you're not a fan.**

**Naruto is forever and ever Masashi Kishimoto's.**

**Original story ain't mine.**

* * *

**BIRTHDAY SURPRISE**

**by ArAshiMitArAshi**

* * *

The phone rang unexpectedly close to midnight. Blearily, my hand roamed under the pillow to find the tiny little thing I kept there whenever I was asleep. It was surprising how I managed to wake up even though the ringing sound was faint to my ears. Guess that I just couldn't stand the vibration, meaning the pillow wasn't thick enough. When I picked it up, a voice belonged to person I knew too well woke me up fully from my slumber. 

I jolted up on my bed and pushed all my sleepiness away as I listened intently to the voice speaking in the phone. Only one person in this world could make me behave this way and I guess you guys know who. She sounded flurried and I was surprised. And what surprised me more, she wanted to see me immediately. I wondered why. She never acted like this before. She never called me late at night, she never sounded so desperate, so upset like she was right now. And though I could not see her face, I could almost pictured her looking gloomy and really down.

She set the place and told me that I could choose to come or not as I pleased. I had a fair guess that she said this on purpose because she knew I was the laziest person on Earth who thought that everything was troublesome. Besides, she knew how I hated to deal with women. Crazy, troublesome women. Practically I was like that. But whatever matter concerning Ino, troublesome or not, I just couldn't help myself from getting involved.

How could I not? First of all, she was my friend. And second? Well, I cared for her. Third and the next? She seemed upset and really down so I felt the strong urge to cheer her up, even though it meant sacrificing my sleep.

Heck, screw all those reasons.

Ino was the woman I admired most in my life, so naturally I went.

I had always admired her from afar. In truth I worshipped her but dare not approach her. I did not even think I was good enough for her. I loved her too much to even dream that she would be a little interested in me. She deserved a better man; I had always reminded myself of that. How pathetic.

I slipped on my T-shirt and dashed off.

She was already there when I arrived, drinking a cup of hot coffee. Her face was sullen and sour as ever, as if her heart was just being broken. I felt my heart sank to the bottom of my feet seeing her like this, at the same time giving me the courage and inexplicable strength to fix her, to bring her bright smile that I always loved back to her face again. Quietly, I approached her and joined her at her table.

She gave me a sad look and my heart sank even lower. Then she dragged her chair closer to me. I could see that she was about to confide in me. I was nervous –as always whenever I was this close with her!! My stomach did a few somersaults and there were electric jolts in my veins! My heart pounded so hard and it seemed like it was going to burst out of my chest, screaming my never-ending love for her! Please stay calm, my heart! I told myself over and over again. That time I thought that I could die with huge embarrassment if that thing ever happened.

Then something she uttered made me feel like I have been kicked in the head by an elephant.

"I love someone." She whispered.

I didn't know what to say. I felt like my tongue had been cut into two. Yeah, albeit I knew Ino had always loved someone, hearing this coming straight out of the mouth l longed to kiss really hurt. Really, really hurt. Masking my shattered heart, I looked at her with pretended concern and forced a smile, silently urging her to spill more killing words.

"But he doesn't know that I exist." She got the hint. I pulled a sorry face and shook my head, faking sympathy. Then she sipped her coffee slowly and I knew that this was where I had to put my play into act.

I went into a long lecture telling her how wonderful she was and how the guy she was in love with probably not worthy of her if he didn't know she existed and so on and on. She nodded again and again but did not look up. She sat looking down with her head in her hand. This surprised me because she always struck me as a strong person who was a master of her feelings. But now she looked so weak and fragile. Uh-oh. I saw her eyes turned a little bit red. Was she going to cry?

And was it my fault if she cries?

Did I say something wrong?

Did I hurt her feelings?

I blinked and tried to figure out everything until a realization slapped my cheeks and made my eyes open wide.

OMFG.

I was in a sorry situation and felt very stupid. The girl of my dreams was actually in front of me and confiding in me and I was actually consoling her about her inconsiderate lover! I felt like getting up and running and buried myself in a hole. If not for the fact that I did not want to be known as poor loser, I would have left. Seeing that she was probably not listening to a word I was saying, I stopped talking. Then after a full five minutes she looked up at me. Damn, she looked so sad.

"Um, how do you know he does not care for you?" I asked as kindly as I could manage. I swore my face was innocent.

Then the thing I feared most happened. Her eyes moistened and she was in the verge of a breakdown.

Oh, please don't cry… I pleaded silently.

She stood up abruptly and slammed her hand on the table.

"Because, if _you_ did care you would not have forgotten that today was my birthday, you moron!" She shouted at the top of her lungs as tears rained down her cheeks.

My throat went dry as what she meant hit me. I looked around at the dazed faces. Cups of coffee were stopped in mid sip as dozens of pairs of eyes glared at us. I looked back at my companion and saw her making for the door. Shit. She was going to leave me! And did she just told me that I actually was "that someone" she loved?

I ran after her and laid my hands on her shoulders. If what she told me earlier wasn't a lie, then I was the luckiest guy in the world!

"I…do…care," I stammered. Damn, at this critical time my tongue felt like a stone. I had to confess my burnings feelings for her right at this moment! "I just…dared not tell you."

She turned and looked at me, daring me to explain it all.

"Of course I remember your birthday. I was born before you, right?"

"Then why you didn't come to my party?" She sniffed and I felt like shooting myself. "You didn't even wish me 'Happy Birthday'…"

I scratched my head even though it wasn't itchy. She stood, waiting for my answer. And other people, though I wasn't looking at them I knew they were watching. And waiting whatever I was going to say. I felt like an absolute asshole. The biggest fool in this whole universe. Without a word, I placed my hand firmly on her wrist and guided her out of the coffee shop. I could hear unsatisfied moans and groans as we walked leaving the shop. I didn't know why but I found it funny.

Upon arriving in a more private place, I stopped our walk and brought ourselves facing each other.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to your party." I humbly apologized. Yeah, this was the great way to start. I needed to cool her off first. "It's not like I forget, but…" I inhaled sharply. "I just couldn't find the right present for you, so-"

A cheeky smile suddenly appeared in the corner of her lips, killing my words. Oh, gawd! She just melted my legs!! That was the most beautiful smile I have ever seen coming from her!

"You idiot…" She whispered, slowly leaning forward towards me. "Who cares about presents?"

"Ha-happy Birthday," I stuttered. Shit! Shit! Shit! I feel so weak! She was so damn close! "Happy Birthday, Ino," I repeated, more firmly now as she just nodded her head in response.

"So…" Her suddenly turned husky voice echoed in my ears. "You do care for me, huh?"

"Ye-yeah…"

"So does it mean that you…" She looked straight into my eyes. "…love me?"

I couldn't answer. I couldn't even breathe. My breath caught in my throat seeing her luscious lips just millimeters from mine. If I nod, there was no way she could've escaped from accepting my kiss!

"Do you, Shikamaru?"

I finally nodded but that wasn't because of the answer. It was meant to kiss her!

"Yeah, I love you…" I whispered through my kisses, as a warm tingling sensation filled my entire being.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Short, isn't it? But I hope you enjoy it! lol. Maybe I should post this story on their birthdays... Typical ShikaIno story... 


End file.
